Shoulder To Cry On
by dramaaddict8807
Summary: Was Lean On Me had to change. Ruthie has a bad breakup. Who does she turn to?
1. The Morning of Mornings

A/N: This is my first fic so please review if you love it let me know if you hate it really let me know and if you have any advice for a new writer, let me know. PLEASE! Also, this isn't really set to any time frame exactly; it is just spring in Glenoak.

**Lean On Me**

Chapter 1: The Morning of Mornings

Ruthie's morning had been horrible from the start. Her alarm clock went off an hour late because of daylights savings. Being the last one up, there was no hot water left in the shower. She was in such a rush to leave so not to be late she didn't have time for breakfast. When she arrives late to her first class of the day she realizes she left her 15-page report on the counter at home.

The only thing looking up about her day was that she had plans to eat lunch with Vincent. She and Vincent have been dating for about three months. She was very happy with their relationship. She thought herself lucky to have such a great first high school boyfriend. She was really excited about lunch because they had both had so much going on lately they had no time together.

After placing her books in her locker she headed off to meet Vincent at his. On the way she bumped into Martin and Mac at Mac's locker.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ruthie greeted them with a bit f excitement.

"Hey Ruthie. We were just talking about what a drag today is, daylights saving always throws off the day." Martin replied solemnly. "What are you so happy about?"

"I'm having lunch with Vincent today," her excitement growing more apparent.

"Oh, Vincent. Guess we better let you go so you can start your 'date'" Martin said irritated. "Come on, Mac."

"Okay… Bye, Ruthie."

"Bye, Mac."

_I don't get why Martin hates Vincent so much._ Ruthie thought to her self. Before, she thought it was because the time he and Mac bumped into Vincent at the movies with another girl. They weren't dating exclusively then, though. Now, they had been official for two months. Ruthie soon remembered she was trying to push the bad morning out and focus on her time with Vincent. She then rounded the corner to the hallway where Vincent's locker was and got quite a shock.

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**


	2. A Shoulder To Cry On

A/N: Forgot to put this on the first chapter. I don't own the characters on 7th Heaven. If I did I would be dating Martin. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter.

Lean On Me Chapter 2: A Shoulder To Cry On 

**Last chapter: **_I don't get why Martin hates Vincent so much._ Ruthie thought to her self. Before, she thought it was because the time he and Mac bumped into Vincent at the movies with another girl. They weren't dating exclusively then, though. Now, they had been official for two months. Ruthie soon remembered she was trying to push the bad morning out and focus on her time with Vincent. She then rounded the corner to the hallway where Vincent's locker was and got quite a shock.

Ruthie didn't want to see or speak to anyone she just wanted to go somewhere she could be alone to think or cry. That didn't happen though, as soon as she turned around and saw Martin and Mac.

"Hey, Ruthie, long time no see, huh?" Mac joked, not noticing the obvious look of pain in her eyes. "Hey, I thought you were eating with Vincent today."

A look that Martin noticed almost immediately, "Ruthie, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it. Can I just eat with you guys today, I know your "little sister" around but …"

"Ruthie, of course you can. Why wouldn't I want you around you're a great friend." Martin replied. _I don't know what's wrong with her but if Vincent did something to hurt her I'll kill him._

"Thanks," was all she could get out before their conversation was interrupted.

"So you blew me off for lunch so you could hang out with these two? I knew they liked you and that you liked them." Vincent said.

"I didn't blow you off, I went to meet you at your locker. You looked kind of busy to me." Ruthie replied harshly, fighting back the tears.

"What are you talking about?" Vincent said softer, afraid he had been caught.

"I'm talking about Erika Daly." Ruthie said, tears welling up.

"What about her I was giving her history notes." Vincent said hoping she only say them talking.

"Notes on what? The French or kissing? Cause it looked like both to me." Ruthie said, the tears were no longer of hurt but of anger. So she turned and left.

"Ruthie?" Martin called after her. Tuning on Vincent, "How could you cheat on some one so great? I'll deal with you later." Martin then chased after Ruthie.

Vincent went to go after Ruthie and Martin but a hand reached out to block him, "I think I'll deal with you now." Vincent looked up at Mac's angry eyes knowing he would be easier to deal with than Martin, and that scared him.

Martin chased Ruthie all the way to his car. She was crying, and that made Martin's stomach cringe. He didn't know why though he felt bad for her, but it seemed deeper than that.

"Ruthie are you okay? Do you need some one to talk to?" Martin said, sitting on the hood next to her.

"Yes, no, I really don't want to talk right now. I definitely don't want to be around people." Ruthie said, remembering she still had a half a day of school left.

"Oh, well, I'll go then." He replied starting to stand. He was kind of hurt.

"No, don't go. I don't want to be alone either. And you're not people, you're my best friend." She wanted him there; he was the only one she could talk to.

"Okay," Martin said with some relief. "Well, lets sit in the car. That way people will stop looking at us."

"Okay, sounds good." She went to open her door when Martin reached out and did it for her. _He's never done that before. I like it._

They sat in the car for the rest of the day in silent. They didn't have to talk, they didn't want to. They just sat there and listen to the radio while she rested her head on his shoulder and cried.

A/N: Good or No Good? R&R PLEASE1


	3. Explanations

A/N: Forgot to put this on the first chapter. I don't own the characters on 7th Heaven. If I did I would be dating Martin. Thanks for the reviews.

Lean On Me Chapter 3: Explanations 

**Last Chapter: **They sat in the car for the rest of the day in silent. They didn't have to talk, they didn't want to. They just sat there and listen to the radio while she rested her head on his shoulder and cried.

They sat there longer than they realized, they soon noticed kids coming from the school. They were surprised to find out it was already 2:30. They had been there for two hours? The school has probably already called home because they skipped their last two classes. Great just more to Ruthie's already perfect day.

They rode home silently and both contemplating what to tell Annie and Eric. Ruthie couldn't tell her parents that Vincent cheated on her after all the convincing it took to let her go out with him alone. Martin didn't know how much Ruthie wanted to tell her parents so he would let her talk.

When they walked in the door, Annie ran straight to them and gave them a big hug and called to Eric that they were home and safe.

"Where were you two? The school called and said you didn't make it to your last two classes. We have been worried sick. And seeing as you two look fine you better have a very good explanation!" Annie said, soon changing from worried to angry.

"Mom, relax. We were at school." Ruthie responded knowing that wouldn't cut it.

"Then why did the school call me and say you weren't are they lying?" Annie was getting angry.

"We were at school, we were just in my car in the parking lot." Martin said warmly trying to calm Annie and not thinking of what he said.

"You were what!"

"No, mom not like that. Were talking, kind of. I was upset and Martin helped me feel better." Ruthie replied, hoping her mom wouldn't ask why she was up set.

"Fine, go do your homework and don't think you won't be punished." Annie could see Ruthie didn't want to tell her what was wrong. It hurt that Ruthie didn't want to talk to her but she was glad Martin was there for her youngest daughter.

Martin and Ruthie went to the kitchen to do their homework. They had been working for about five minutes when there was a knock on the back door. Martin opened the door to be eye to eye with Mac.

"Hey, is Ruthie alright? I was really worried when you didn't come to class." Mac said walking into the house.

"I'm fine," Ruthie answered a very surprised Mac, as he turned and say her at the table.

"Oh, hey Ruthie. So I know you probably won't like this but I kind of yelled at _Vincent._" Mac said his name like it was dirty and his mother would put soap in his mouth.

"Actually, I'm kind of glad you did. Now maybe he won't bother me and I don't have to face him at school." Ruthie was really glad Mac talked to _him _and not Martin. _Martin probably would have hung him by his ankles and use him as a piñata, _Ruthie thought.

Annie walked in acting as though she hadn't overheard the conversation. "I'm sorry Mac but you'll have to go. Martin and Ruthie are not allowed to have anyone over for a week as part of their punishment for skipping class."

"I understand, Mrs. Camden. I was just seeing how Ruthie was doing after what happened with-" Mac was cut off by Martin's elbow in his side.

"He was just leaving. We have to finish our homework now. Mac, thanks for stopping by I'll see you at school." Ruthie threw Martin a look of gratitude as he talked to her mom.

"See you later, Mac. And thanks again." Ruthie said as he left. She then turned to Martin. "Let's finish our homework."


	4. Nonverbal Communication

**As you guys can see, this story was started in 2005. So it definitely isn't up to date with the episodes playing. To those of you who have been waiting for me to update, I am soooooo sorry. I guess I was just stuck on other things. I am trying to remember where I originally had this story headed, but that will probably change anyways. I hope you guys still enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own 7th Heaven. If I did, Martin and Ruthie would be together.**

**On with the story:**

The next morning when Ruthie woke up she felt much more relaxed. This was surprising considering all that had happened the day before. The good news was that it was Friday. The bad news was that she had school, which meant she had English, which meant she had to see … _Martin?_

"Martin? What are you doing up here?" Ruthie voiced her thoughts, when Martin just appeared in her doorway.

"'Good morning, Martin' 'Well, good morning to you, too, Ruthie'" Martin mocked her non-greeting with a smile.

"'Good morning, Martin'" Ruthie emphasized with great amounts of faux cheerfulness. Followed shortly by a deadpanned, "What are you doing up here?" _It is early after all, and I am in my bathrobe. Not that he hasn't seen me in it before; I just would love to continue getting dressed._

"Well, good morning to you, too, Ruthie!" he replied with a massive smile. "I just wanted to let you know I need to leave early today. I have a team meeting before school about our game tonight."

"Well, Martin, as much as I appreciate the warning you gave me. And as much as I think you are a great guy; and I say this with the greatest amount of love… Leave. Get your butt off of my _freshly made _bed and go."

"Sorry, Ruth. I'll just be down stairs." Martin faked hurt. He knew she wasn't mad at him and that she just needed to change without an audience. That didn't mean he couldn't lay down a heavy guilt trip.

"Martin, I'm sorry. I was just joking. I just would like to change my clothes in private. I didn't mean to sound rude."

Martin tried to keep his down cast face from smiling but she was just too cute when she apologized. _Wait, where did that come from? Did I just think she looks cute? Well, she does and I can think that in a totally platonic way. _He tried to control the violent shaking of his held back laughter, but he never could keep things from her. They just knew each other too well. Martin tried to mumble a hurt "It's okay," as he walked away sullen. He knew she didn't buy it and the pillow hitting his head confirmed it.

"Ugh, Martin!" that was the last thing he heard from her as he took off down the stairs.

Downstairs, Martin walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. He made some pop tarts for himself and Ruthie. He then poured two glasses of orange juice into some Styrofoam cups. When he looked up he saw the watchful eyes of Eric and Annie.

"Good morning." Martin said. He questioned their looks in his mind but voice it.

"Good morning," was the combined response he received.

"So, I know I'm grounded, but I was wondering if I could stay after school until my game. Coach has a recruiter that wants to talk to me. The guy came all the way from North Carolina. I have wanted to be a Tar Heel my whole life." Martin begged.

"I don't know, Martin. You're only a junior. Isn't it a little early to be talking to recruiters?" Eric agreed to Annie's question with a look of his own.

"Well, he wants to talk to me about some of the requirements of the school so that I have time complete them before next year. He also wants to give me some focal points of what to work on. Stuff that colleges look at in a player. It will help me with all colleges, not just UNC."

Annie and Eric give each other a look for one of their conversations. The next words that were spoken were, "Okay."

"I think Ruthie mentioned something about staying after school to talk with her teachers about what she missed in class."

Eric and Annie decided that too was okay. "How do you do that? It is so weird." When Martin first moved in with the Camdens it scared him how they could hold whole conversations with one look. He just summed it up to them being married for so long and being so in love.

Ruthie appeared in the kitchen seconds later, ready to go. Martin offered her the breakfast he prepared. He then asked Ruthie if she was ready. She replied with thanks for the breakfast and a yes after you _finally_ left my room. They turned to Annie and Eric and said, "Good bye," at the same time.

"And he wonders how we do that?" Eric asked with a laugh.

"I don't think he even realized neither of them said a word." Annie responded.

"Will they ever figure it out?" They said in unison. Then followed with "I hope so." "I hope not." Both looked at each other disbelievingly.

"Eric, don't you want our children to be happy?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want to lose my little girl to another man so soon. She is the last daddy's girl I have. You still get Sam and David." Annie just sighed her response. All morning their discussion had been of what Annie overheard the day before, and of course the relationship that was so unique between Martin and Ruthie. This wasn't their first discussion and it certainly wouldn't be their last.

**So what do you think? I think on the show they are two years apart but on here I am making Martin and Mac juniors, Ruthie is a sophomore, and Martin is still with Cecilia, she is a senior. Review, let me know what is up.**


	5. Ruthie's got a Mac?

**Okay, it has been a lifetime since I last updated but here it is. I still am not sure how I want to spin the story. I remember some ideas but not how I planned on getting there, so work with me a little.**

**Still don't own it, obviously because things would have turned out WAY different.**

Lean On Me, Chapter 5: Ruthie's got a . . . Mac? 

On their way to school Martin and Ruthie listened to the radio like they do every morning. They didn't have to talk and that was okay. When a song came on that one of them didn't like, the other changed the station. They were totally in sync with one another. So when Martin changed the station from a Britney Spears song to his Usher cd, Ruthie was stoked.

"See this is why I burned this cd for you in the first place. So that we could listen to good music, and so that I could change your opinion of R&B," Ruthie teased. She knew that before she introduced him to Usher, Martin wouldn't go near R&B or hip-hop. Since he heard "YEAH", he has ventured out to other artists.

"Yeah, well, anything is better than Britney Spears."

They just sat back and enjoyed the music for the rest of the ride.

By time they got to school, both were laughing to hard to continue make fun of the other's in car dance moves.

"Okay," Martin gasped between laughs. "I really do have to go now. See you at lunch?"

"YEAH," Ruthie's horrible Lil' John impression got them both laughing hysterically.

"Hey, Ruthie."

"Oh, hey, Cecilia. What are you doing here so early?"

"My car broke down so I got a ride with Mac, I called your house first but I guess you and Martin had just left."

"Yeah, they had a meeting about tonight's game."

"That's what Mac told me. He also told me about what happened between you and Vincent. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It sucks that I didn't realize it earlier. I should have listened to Martin. I know he'll always look out for me."

"Well, we have all been tricked before. If you need someone to talk to, I am here. I've thought of you, Lucy, and Mary as sisters since, well you know, me and Simon."

"Yeah, thanks." _Why does she still seem so sad about her and Simon, she's with Martin now. She's the luckiest girl ever. Martin is such a great guy, and he is so sweet, and caring, and hot. Whoa, Did I just say Martin is hot? Well, he isn't actually my brother so it is okay to notice that . . . right?_

"He's coming to town this weekend, right? Simon? I talked to him on the phone the other day. He said he would be visiting."

"Yeah. I didn't realize you two still talked."

"Oh, well, I dialed the wrong number the other day and we talked for a while. Look we better get to class."

"Yeah. See ya."

Later at lunch:

"Hey, Martin. Hey, Mac."

"Hey, Ruthie. You're coming to our game tonight right? I mean now that you are single you can openly check me out," Mac said with a smirk knowing it would make Martin mad. _I don't know why he doesn't just date her and get it over with. She's hot, I want to date her but Martin would kill me._

"Shut up, Mac!" Martin gave him the death glare. _He needs to back off. He knows Ruthie is off limits. Mac's a good guy but if he tried to date Ruthie, I'd kill him. Ruthie's mine. I mean like my little sister and that isn't cool._

"Well, I just might have to do that," Ruthie replied to Mac, openly flirting. _Did I just flirt with Mac? That was new. Well, he is a nice guy and he is Martin's best friend so Martin knows he is a great guy. Mac is kinda cute. _

"There is the bell, lets go." Martin said. His day going from good to bad.

After school:

"Hey, Ruthie. All you meetings with your teachers done?"

"Yeah, How did you know? Martin mentioned it to me. He also said that he was hanging around until the game, so I figured you were to. Thought I'd keep you company."

"Well that was sweet of you Mac."

"So how are things going since your split with the Loser?" Mac asked. _Like are you ready to move on and date someone else, maybe me?_

"I am doing really good," Ruthie giggled at his nickname for Vincent. "Thanks again for all of your help. I really appreciate it."

"That's not a problem. I was happy to do it. I really care about you, Ruthie." Mac said sincerely.

"Thanks I care about you too." Ruthie said with a sweet smile.

"Listen, Ruthie. I know you and the Loser just broke up, and that you are grounded, but…"

"But what? Mac you know you can ask me anything," Ruthie said. _What is up with him? He seems kinda nervous but excited._

"Well," Mac started again. _Please don't hate me or crush me. _"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go see a movie when you aren't grounded anymore. Or grab a pizza. Or whatever?"

"Is that all? Of course that sounds fun. We'd have to check with Martin though, about the movie, he is kinda picky."

"Oh, well see, I kinda meant as like a date." _Man, do I sound like a loser. We go see movies all the time._

"Oh, I am so stupid," Ruthie said. _I can't believe I just said that. I can't believe I didn't realize. _"Sure, Mac, I'd love to."

"Great! I mean cool. Well, I've gotta go get ready for the game. I'll talk to you later then? About the movie?"

"Yeah! Good luck. I'll be cheering for you."

"Okay, see you later then. Bye." _I can't believe it, I got a date with Ruthie._

"Yeah, see ya." _I can't believe it, I got a date with… Mac? Wow! Didn't see that coming._

**What do you think?**


End file.
